Firework
by Arashiyama Misaki
Summary: No summary. For Ayashi Dina and the LGBT Community. Kalau ada di Indonesia. Warn inside-tapi, shounen-ai. T-Rated. Inspired by Katy Perry's Firework.


**FIREWORK**

**Kuroshitsuji (c) Toboso Yana**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Read on your OWN risk.**

**Ayashi Dina**'s request fanfic.

Inspired by **Katy Perry**'s **Firework**. Aku baru sadar kalau lagu itu PAS BANGET sama yang kejadian di dunia, dan gebleknya baru sadar sekarang -_-

Oh ya, ini cuma sedikit maksud dari vidclip _Firework_-nya KP, bagian cowok-cowok ciuman di klab ituloh. Yah~ _watch it by yourself_. TAPI ITU KEREN BANGET. *brb bawa spanduk demo* *loh*

*u*

_**Cause baby, you're a firework. Come on, let your colors burst.**_

Sebastian Christopher Michaelis. _Multi-talented all time idol_ dari Amerika.

Ciel Leonard Phantomhive. _Well-educated famous lawyer_ dari Amerika.

*u*

**Los Angeles, California**

Sebastian Michaelis membenarkan topinya yang ia pakai untuk menghalangi sinar matahari dari atas kepalanya. Sedikit memainkan tarian _tap_ selama berjalan ke arah sedan BMW yang menunggunya di ujung karpet merah piala Oscar, di luarnya, tentu.

Seorang gadis berambut pirang keemasan dan kulit putih pucat menunggu disana, menyilangkan kaki, memakai setelan celana panjang hitam, blus putih sedikit bercorak hitam, dan _blazer_ hitam.

Sebastian sedikit menari kembali di ujung pintu mobil sebelum menutupnya dan menyalakan mode jendela "SCIF", namun tentu—apa yang penting dari pembicaraan di sana hingga butuh mode _SCIF_ milik agensi pemerintah?

Ya, mode jendela "SCIF" ini, dimaksudkan untuk memasang kaca film 100%, hingga mereka semua hanya bisa menatap _pantulan wajah_. Bahkan, ada jendela penyekat di antara supir dan penumpang, di mana Sebastian dan _gadis_ itu ada. _Well_.

Itu bukan sembarang _gadis_.

Oh, ya. Tempatnya juga kedap suara, jadi ... takkan ada yang tahu kalau ada pembunuhan terjadi di sana. Persis mode _SCIF_ agensi pemerintah, kau benar.

_._._._._._._._

"Mmm, bibirmu tetap akan sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Yumm." Sebastian menjilat bibirnya sendiri. Ia melepas wig pirang yang menutupi rambut asli kekasihnya. Biru kelabu.

Seperti sebelumnya, _itu bukan sembarang __**gadis**_.

"Aku benci saat kau menebar pesona di karpet merah untuk _semua penggemar_mu. Aku cemburu, kau tahu?" Ciel Phantomhive, _gadis_ itu, atau tepatnya, _pemuda_ itu, membanting tubuh Sebastian ke bawahnya. Menukar posisi.

"Ha-ha, _don't worry, honey_. Kau tahu aku menebar pesonaku padamu ...," Sebastian mendekatkan kepala kecil Ciel ke pundaknya, lalu mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Ciel, "di atas ranjang. Rawr."

Ciel menggeplak punggung Sebastian pelan, lalu mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Sebastian. Ketiga kata itu.

"_I love you_."

"_I love you, too_."

*u*

**An Apartment.**

"Maaf, selebritis. Aku bukan tipe orang dengan rumah mewah, meskipun aku tinggal di rumah mewah jika ada di Inggris," _ejek_ Ciel pada Sebastian yang baru menggantungkan jas dan topinya di gantungan di sebelah pintu, menutup _alarm_ pencurian.

"_It's alright_, selama ini tempatmu." Sebastian mengecup leher Ciel yang terdapat _hickey_ darinya.

"Nggh—biarkan aku membuatkan kopi untukmu dan aku." Ciel mendorong Sebastian darinya dan berjalan ke dapur.

Sementara itu, kekasihnya mengikutinya dan duduk bertopang dagu di depan bar kecil yang membuatnya menatap tubuh belakang Ciel.

"_Woof, woof_." Sebastian menggoda Ciel kecil.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ciel sambil berjalan memutar ke sebelah Sebastian dan memberikan cangkir kopi lelaki kesayangannya itu.

"Ikut aku. _Please_. Aku bosan—_aku bosan_ berpura-pura. Aku mau membuka semuanya. Lagipula—aku tidak perlu takut—teman-teman SMA Raversham-ku tahu. Apalagi, Grellia dan Claude, kau tahu—meskipun Grellia tetap, _tetap_ menganggapku normal—dia teman perempuanku yang _terbaik_. Dan Claude—dia—dia seperti kloninganku. Kau mengerti—aku akan mengakuinya." Sebastian berkata sedikit kesusahan. Dia berulang kali memutar-mutar kepala, memegang pelipis, menatap mata Ciel, dan berakhir dengan memegang pelipis dan menatap Ciel.

"Aku tak mau—jangan sekarang. Mereka tahu aku pengacaramu _saja_, yang kebetulan dulu dekat sekali, menghabiskan masa kecil bersama dari London ke Moskwa, dari Moskwa ke Seoul, dari Seoul ke San Francisco, dari San Francisco ke Seattle, dari Seattle ke Paris, dari Paris ke Brasilia, dan dari Brasilia ke Los Angeles." Ciel tersenyum kecil.

"Kau berpura-pura tersenyum. Ingatlah, aku sarjana psikologi dan seni." Sebastian mengerling sebelum meminum _espresso_-nya.

"Terkadang, aku ingin mencari alasan untuk menamparmu." Ciel ikut meminum kopinya. Dia tertawa kecil, lalu mencium Sebastian. Sedikit bernafsu.

"Ini masih jam 4 _sore_, _darling_." Sebastian menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Ciel.

Ciel tersenyum. "Aku tahu. Itu ciuman perpisahan sementara, karena aku akan kembali kerja. _I am a famous lawyer_, _remember_?"

"_Damn you_." Sebastian mengumpat.

"_Damn you, too_." Ciel mengerling dan meninggalkan Sebastian.

*u*

_**You just gotta ignite the light, and let it shine. Just own the night, like the 4th of July.**_

"_Wanna play a game_?" tanya presenter _talkshow_ itu. Kebetulan, Sebastian Michaelis ada di _sana_ dan Ciel Phantomhive duduk di barisan depan di studio teve itu.

"Tentu, kenapa tidak?" tantang William Thomas Spears di sana. Presenter itu menatap ke dua tamu acara malam itu.

Keduanya mengangguk.

"_Truth or Dare_." Presenter itu membalik kartunya ke hadapan tamunya dan pemirsanya, lalu mengembalikannya lagi.

"Dimulai dari, Will Spears. _Truth or dare_?"

"_Truth_." William menatapnya dengan wajah _kau-takkan-menang-dariku_.

"_Reveal your secret_." Presenter itu menatap William dengan tatapan yang sama.

"Aku menaksir Jenna Ushkowitz. Benar-benar menaksirnya, hingga mati."

"_Aww_." Presenter wanita itu membuat tatapan 'tertarik'. "Selanjutnya, Naomi!"

"_Truth_, tentunya." Naomi Bailey menjawab dengan kaki disilangkan, tersenyum menantang.

"Kapan pertama kali kau membina hubungan? Hubungan cinta, tentunya." Presenter itu tersenyum kecil.

"Kelas 2 SD." Naomi menjawab sambil tetap tersenyum.

"Terakhir, Sebastian Michaelis."

"_Dare_." Sebastian menatap presenter itu dengan tatapan yang mirip dengan William.

"Cium ... mm, hei, kita memiliki Ciel Phantomhive di sini!" seru presenter itu girang. "Cium Ciel Phantomhive. Bawa dia ke depan panggung, dan cium dia dengan ... _lidah_."

"Tentu saja." Sebastian berdiri dan meraih Ciel ke atas panggung, menarik tubuh kecilnya, dan menggapai bibirnya dengan ciuman lidah yang ... mmm.

_Cup_.

Sebuah suara kecil setelah kedua bibir itu terlepas.

"_Done_!" Sebastian membawa Ciel kembali ke kursinya, kebiasaan _noble_-nya, lalu duduk kembali di antara Naomi dan William.

"Hmm. Aku juga mau jika dicium seperti itu." Dengan sahutan dari penonton lainnya—_ahem_ yang lumayan panjang.

"Jadi, Sebastian, kau dan Ciel, berpacaran?"

_Dor._

*u*

_**Have you ever feel, feel so paper thin, like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?**_

Mereka menjilat bibir mereka bersama, di atas ranjang di apartemen Ciel. Telanjang berdua dengan balutan selimut yang hanya menutupi dari punggung ke bawah. _Bawah_.

"Ya, mereka nyaris mengetahuinya, _lagi_," komentar Ciel.

"Aku tahu. Aku menciummu, _ditantang_ menciummu dengan nafsu. Bagaimana aku tidak bernafsu saat mencium bibirmu itu, hmm?" Ciel geli sendiri saat Sebastian menggigit dagunya.

"Ahahaha—berhenti, geli tahu!" Ciel mendorong-dorong badan Sebastian. Akhirnya lelaki 30 tahun itu melepaskan diri dari kekasihnya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya ke pundak pemuda 26 tahun itu.

"Kau mau mengakuinya? Benar-benar mau mengakuinya?" tanya Ciel.

"Sangat."

"Lakukan." Ciel berkata.

"Hah?"

"Akuilah. Aku akan mendampingimu. Dan akan menatap dengan bangga bahwa aku memiliki seseorang yang mereka dambakan. Sebastian Michaelis _belongs to_ Ciel Phantomhive. Apa yang lebih _worthy than that_?" tanya Ciel.

"Terkadang, kau membuatku ingin menggigit _bawah_mu lagi." Sebastian langsung menyusupkan kepalanya ke selimut dan menggigitnya benar.

"Aw!"

*u*

_**As you shoot across the sky-ky-ah!**_

Amy menonton tevenya, di saluran _E! News_-nya. Mulutnya memuncratkan kembali teh yang baru ia minum.

"_Kau lihat itu?_"

"_Ya, aku lihat. Aku-sangat-kaget. Yang benar saja!_"

"_Jika kalian telat menonton, kami sedang membicarakan pengakuan Sebastian Michaelis __**dan**__ Ciel Phantomhive. Hei, George! Kau punya rekamannya?_"

"_Yep!_" Dan mulailah diputar _rekaman_ itu.

_._._._._._._._

_Seorang lelaki berdiri tegap di depan kamera dengan spanduk besar di belakangnya—E! News—sambil menggandeng seorang pemuda yang 4 tahun lebih muda darinya. Dia sedikit tersenyum kecil ke arah pers._

"_Satu hal yang ingin kukakatan." Sebastian Michaelis membuka mulut. "Ingat _talkshow_ yang menantangku untuk menciumnya?" Ia menatap ke arah pemuda di sampingnya. "Dia bertanya kalau aku dan dia benar-benar memiliki hubungan atau tidak." Dia masih menggandeng Ciel Phantomhive. "Jawabannya? Ya."_

"_Michaelis! Jadi—"_

"_Ya."_

"_Buktikan." Salah seorang wartawan menantangnya. _

"_Seperti?" Sebastian merangkul Ciel yang terlihat nyaman di dalam rengkuhannya._

"_Cium dia. Lebih dari yang saat itu kau lakukan._

"Very well, then._" Sebastian langsung memagut dagu Ciel dan menciumnya tanpa aba-aba. Ciel bahkan membulatkan matanya. _

_Tidak begitu lama. Sebastian melepasnya dan menatap ke wartawan itu. "Cukup?"_

"_Sangat cukup." _

*u*

_**Make 'em go like 'ah-ah-ah', as you shoot across the sky-ky-ah!**_

_**Dengan bangga, kami umumkan:**_

_**Saya, Sebastian Phantomhive-Michaelis, telah menikah kepada Ciel Phantomhive-Michaelis.**_

*u*

**THE END**

*u*

...Dikit ='(

Yah, gitulah saya -_- Maaf gabakat buat fic panjang2 tralala~ *kayang

BTW, ini juga buat temen2 saya yang nganggep _gay pairs_ kayak "Ew, gross!" *lirik*

Udahlah. Review?

Oh ya, belum dicek ada typo atau gak so—check it for me pls? Thanks~


End file.
